Phantom Stream: Team CLRN
by speedy24
Summary: Well, here comes the trailers of the Phantom streamers that you all know. here's the trailers of Team CLRN
1. Chapter 1

**here's something i thought would be a good idea...or foreshadowing maybe.**

"Speaking"

"Thought"

Techniques

"Phantom talking"

"phantom talking"

Chapter 1: Knight Trailer

From a far distance, one could see fireworks go off. The different colors and different designs they take as they fade away I the darken sky.

Below as these fireworks go lighting the sky was a village in the middle in what could be described as a festival. People cheering, people enjoying themselves with friends and family at food and games stands. Couples enjoying the live performances or children laughing as they run wearing fake Grimm masks.

All were but one enjoying themselves, a young man of seventeen years old who was carrying a few bags of goods and food from several stands.

The young man wore a slim sleeveless black zipped hoodie shirt with orange on the inside and a red striped along the back coming from the head of the hoodie with the hood up covering his face from view, with the zippers zipped to down to his well toned chest. He wore grey jeans with two belts crossing over one another, along with that he had on silver shin guards with Greek engravings from his black and gold sneakers up to his knee's. he wore fingerless orange gloves with black crosses on both of his hands and over that was metal brace guards. He has a brown belt strap across his chest from his right shoulder, attached to it is a small black sheath which a black dagger on his back.

he looked lost as he shifted his head left and right looking for the village exit.

" oh come on! Even I know my sense of direction isn't THAT bad! How hard is it to find the exit from here?!" the young said as he looked for exit so he could leave. It would seem that whatever god that heard his plea as he walked through the crowd of people that are enjoying the festival, he finally found the exit. 'Finally!' he shouted in his mind as he walked towards the but he stopped as he heard screams. He turned back to see grim invading the village and attacking people. He looked at the village gate exit and back to the rampaging grimm and people running for their lives, then at the bags in his arms.

He sighs as he gently puts down the bags against village gate before turning back to the festival, withdrawing the dagger he had on his back. It was an extraordinary piece of technology, the small blade doubled as a revolver, transforming with a click of a button, in a similar fashion to a certain dusty crow.

The young man ran headfirst into the raging chaos right towards the grimm. He ran past men and women fleeing for their lives. He ran towards the closes grimm which was an alpha, Beowulf. Behind him was two duplicates of him, their form a bit hazy and wielding the same dagger as he. He ran right into the grimm too fast for it as it tries to slice him with its claws, he dodges it along with his duplicates, until all of them swing their dagger at it. To the trained eye of a huntsmen it was multiple swings of the young man's and his duplicates dagger that killed the grimm.

From behind him, an ursa swings its huge paw upon one of his duplicates but it was an afterimage. The ursa looked for the young man, but the young man was above the ursa with one of his legs alit with fire. He brought it down upon the ursa's head, caving in its skull. He turned to hear enrage roars of an ursa major and even some more beowolves.

The young man didn't look scared at all, he simply raised his right arm up while he held his black dagger in his left. In his right hand was a small flare that then grew in size and engulfs his arm in seconds.

What emerges was a unique-looking shield attached to his arm. It was from his hand to a little past his elbow in length. It was oval and looked to be a mix between a crusader and a kite shield, it also has a blunt pile driver attached to the shield in order to pound enemies in place of the user's bare fists. On the shield was a red ruby gem encrusted in it with a design of a dragon's claw.

The young man charged forward but a quick glance to the left he could see one of the villages guardsmen being overwhelmed by a Beowulf. He quickly tossed his shield with strength at the grimm without evening stopping.

The shield flew through the air at a fast pace as it spun before smashing into its target. Its target being the Beowulf's bone covered neck, breaking the very bone like armor that protected it without mercy.

Snapping the Beowulf's neck, the shield itself ricocheted heading towards a unexpecting ursa major. The same ursa major that the young man was charging at. He jumped over its paw, the ursa ready with its other paw to crush its enemy but then again it should have been aware of its surroundings. For the young man's shield came twirling towards it in high speed before grinning into the grimm's face and bouncing into the air above it. The young man caught his shield before dropping an axe kick on the ursa's head followed by smashing it with a haymaker with both of his hands and his shield, caving in its cranium. The young man watched it evaporate into black dust. Not aware of the dangers coming from behind his back, for two beowolves mounting to tear hi to pieces.

They didn't get far for two huge spikes as tall as the young man came piercing their chests, he turned around to see the fading bodies of the dead beowolves that foolishly tried to kill him. The two piercing spikes dark as coal then retreated back to the Youngman's very shadow that resides at his feet. The young man grimaced, he never did like it when his semblance goes out of its way to protect him from danger, but then again what would he know, it's not like he knows others with a shadow based semblance that can help or teach him.

He could see a few grimm left. Just three beowolves that are all that was left…and they had cornered a couple. He sighs in frustration, with wanting this to be over already. He quickly covered the distance between himself and the grimm while he protected the couple behind him. He quickly guarded a swipe with his shield, before he manages to repeal the Beowulf away, making an opening for the couple.

"hurry up and leave. I can deal with this" he said to the couple, they nodded as they ran through the opening. Now directing his sight onto the fallen grimm, not giving it a chance to get back up and fight he quickly ran up to it just as it was standing again. Only for the Youngman suddenly appear in front of it. It tried to snap its jaws at him but only for the Youngman to grab its mouth shut and then drive his shield right into its gut, the second past as the pile bunker of the shield shot into it with an explosive round of flames that bursts out of its back. The grimm even muffled by its closed mouth howl of pain before it dissolves into black dust.

The Youngman jumped back from his position to avoid the attack from the other two beowolves," I'm getting tired of this already!" he yelled in annoyance as he leaped at the left one. His entire arm, shield and all covered in shadows and flames. _**"Dragon's Fang!"**_ he shouted as he smashes his alit limb right into the poor Grimm's face, breaking its skull and possibly its neck as a result. Not letting up he then turns right at last one. He then swings his shield upward along the ground to release shadows from his shield in the shape of a Grimm's head. _ **"Dread Spike!"**_ he shouted at the last grimm as the grimm head immediately clamp its mouth down on it, and proceeded to devour it whole.

the shield in his hand disappears in flames as he sheathes his dagger. he sighs in relief as he walks back to the gate, he looks for his bags until he spots them. Just where he left them and no damage done to them, he happily grabs them and walked to his motorbike parked outside the gates. It was a black and silver 2011 Kawasaki Ninja sports bike that has a compartment that houses a generator using lightning dust, with a side car. The sidecar was bulky but still streamline that's able to possible fit two ten years old children, with a black and dark grey color scheme, it even haves a convertible roof to go over it. He places his bags into the side car and starts it off before he started to drive off.

After forty minutes of driving just by the border of vale pasting trees upon trees, a small cabin came into view, but it seems there been a fight that accorded close by. The young man ran right into the cabin after he parked his bike outside the cabin. He worriedly looked around the cabin, "Lily! Lily where are you!" he shouted as he looked the cabin until he came running out of the cabin. He doesn't understand. Grimm wouldn't come near here, the cabin was built over a safe zone that grimm avoid so where is lily? Where is Rogue? Was it a phantom? His question answered by a familiar scream from the distance. "LILY!" shouted the young man as he ran as fast as he could towards the scream

Over in a crowded area of the forest close by a small mountain was a small girl no older than seven years old, she had long blonde hair with two lion-like ears on the top of her head, black stripes running along down her hair and a long tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. She wore a small tan jacket, a red shirt with a small star on the chest and three claws in the middle. She also wore dark blue jeans with brown boots going up to her mid-shin. a small sword the same length as her forearm was held in her hand. and was similar to a Wakizaki with a revolver attached to the hilt.

Next to her was a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with crimson, red scales. His lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is cream in color with a stripe of red down the center of it. it also has noticeable scars on its cheek, neck, and chest, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest its back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his pitchfork tail. it has a triangular head with three sleek horns, a pair of large, round eyes with white sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his blue, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. it also sports very sharp canine teeth and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. its large bony wings resemble a bat's and a wyvern's, with rippled tips.

It had its body covering the small little girl from danger. What danger may you ask? Why just the small pack of a huge beast like reptiles with bladed tails. These **pitch** phantoms are known as the Magranslash

 _Phantom- Encyclopedia_

Magranslash- **The Cutting Wyvern**

 _This brute is one of the apex carnivores of the wyvern region, swinging around its massive blazing tail like a great sword. To add to the intimidation, it sets this tail on fire! Its tail can reach a temperature of two thousand degrees Celsius and can cut through rock like butter. Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper, it prefers rushing prey before cutting them down with its superheated tail or crushing them in its powerful jaws._

They were all huge beasts with fearsome reptilian bodies. They had burgundy color scales with a cream belly, its small forelimbs have only two black clawed digits, but thy have powerful hind legs with three sharp, black talons. Plated, dark grey armor-like ridges are found on the front of the legs and down the back and tail with huge spikes down its back with specks of black on it. Spiky, black as coal "fluff", similar to the primitive feathers on many dinosaurs, extends into a cape-like fringe around the neck. Its head is proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. The lower jaw is lined with pointed teeth, and the upper jaw features a number of tooth-like projections which are also highlighted orange.

their head is proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. The lower jaw encased in metal along with most of its head. Inlined with pointed teeth, and the upper jaw features a number of tooth-like projections which are also highlighted orange. With most of their head covered in the same armor like plating as their body with two horns pointed forward right above their eyes. their eyes appear to have black sclera with red irises. Each of their tails were super heated and burning red hot already as they all glared at him.

The little girl and the Dragon looked at where they were directing their eyes at. Their eyes widen at seeing their missing companion that finally returned. The Magranslash growled at the Youngman as he himself gotten into a battle stance, His shield burst into existence attached to his arm once again. The young man ran forward dodging each of the Magranslash's tails as he maneuvers towards but his vision was blocked by the sight of flames heading towards him, it was only because of his honed reflex that he raised his shield fast enough, so it grazed his shield and ricocheted off it. Allowing him to maneuver that as the wind from the swipe of the tail blowing off his hood. Revealing a head of long messy blonde hair that reached his shoulders with dark-blue eyes like the ocean as he reached both of his companions.

"lily! Are you alright?" he asked as she nodded her head at him happily to see him again," I'm okay Jaune. Uncle Rogue protected me" she said while he took a glance at the dragon, its body showing it took some hits. "you gonna be okay Rogue?" his answer came in a small huff from the dragon. "heh heh well thanks for looking after lily partner" he thanked the dragon as it looked him in the eye.

" _don't mention it, partner, besides we don't have time for chit chat right considering our 'guests'. They seem to be quite rowdy"_ he said as he gestured his head at the Magranslash's closing in on them.

He nodded as he walked forward. "lily…" he called out, the little girls head perked up." Go and find some ground away from here alright?" he said to her to which she nodded as she ran far from their location. As he could hear her getting farther and farther, he redirected his sights on the closing Magranslash's.

He walked forward, flames burning from his clenched fist. It climbing from his fist along his right arm, "these flames burn from my past, these flames burn from my memories. I offer up my memories of my past..." he chanted as the flames grew in size along with his arm, his gaze never leaving the pitch phantoms." **Phantom…** " he said as he raised his right arm in front of him. " **…Stream!** " he shouted as he slammed his fist on the ground. Flames erupted from the moment his fist impacted the ground, engulfing his very form of where he stood. Rogue very being becoming flames himself as he gathered with the flames that ow enveloped the Jaune.

What emerged from the flames was different from what he had looked before?

The figure rose from his kneeling position. He wore red gauntlets that had two gold spikes protruding from the front and shaped to resemble claws with red fins with a gold stripe on the end on the ends of the gauntlets where his gauntlets and elbows met, a black jumpsuit with gold tribal lines on the sides, red armor on his torso, blood red and gold boots shaped like dragon talons, and his head was covered in a red helmet with a red, three-pointed crest extends with two horns emerging from both sides of it facing backwards. He had shoulder armor on his left shoulder, attached to it was a torn up orange cape being used as a sash. his eyes were the same dark blue like the ocean like before but only with the pupil slit like a reptile and a mouth guard over his nose and mouth. His shield still attached to his right arm only that it grew in size to match his new form, small flames come out of his mouth as he finally stood up, looking at the Pitch phantoms.

"alright… there is five of you and two of us... Doesn't seem fair at all... for you "he said as he disappeared from sight leaving only red smoke. He reappeared right next to the closes Magranslash, side tackling, sending it right into a few boulders. He then jumped right into the air to avoid two quick swings of burning blades to his back, what awaited him was the jaws of Magranslash that tried to devour him. Keyword 'tried' as Jaune disappeared once again only to appear above it, right above its back with his shield arm reared back. He pounded his fist upon it and to add more pain to the hit, the pile bunker shot out right into its back as well letting it up in a burst of flames. Jaune wasn't done, he ducked back to dodge a swipe from a Magranslash's great sword like tail and quickly spin in place to block another swipe at his exposed back.

With his strength he forced back the tail but only for him to grab a hold of it, its superheated temperature doing nothing to him with a roar he lifted the Magranslash by its tail and bending backward he slams the phantom hard upon the Magranslash from before. "huff… huff… you know you guys don't let up do you" he said not seeing another one about to bring down its jaws on to him, but it won't be crushing Jaune within its jaws as above it coming down with his feet was Rogue.

Rogue came down with the full force of a mountain crushing the Magranslash underneath him. Jaune turned around and looked at Rogue looking at him.

" _really partner you have to watch your back."_ He said

"yeah but that's what I have you for "Jaune replied back

They were then brought back to reality by the growls of the remaining phantoms including the one that Jaune send flying earlier. Jaune disappears again while Rogue swung his tail to smash a few away from him, Jaune appeared and disappeared, each time he bashes his shield into the closes phantom. He then reappears behind one, grabbing its tail and began to spin around and around until he let go, sending it flying into rogue. Rogue had his fangs out as he clamps down onto it instantly killing it.

Leaving only two left, Jaune disappeared once again and appeared right between the last two Magranslash only to punt one away from the other. That one wasn't going like the sight it has once it gets back up while Jaune once again avoids the jarring jaws from trying to eat him.

Rogue didn't like that and so he gave the Magranslash something to chew on. It's feet. he dropped kicked it away from Jaune. He gave Jaune a nod as he ran to deal with it leaving his partner with the one he punted.

Jaune roared with rage as his entire form engulfed in flames. He scrapes the ground with his foot before he charges forward with shield up at the recovering Magranslash. It recovering and just getting up, its already battered body couldn't brace itself for the punishment that is a charging Jaune. Jaune still kept charging forward despite the weight of the Magranslash on his shield. He ran into tree after tree, smashing the body of the Magranslash with each one he crashed into. He stopped once he rammed with the force of a freight train right into the mountainside, killing the Magranslash.

With Rogue, he was blocking hits from the last Magranslash. "Hey! Rogue, I'm all done over here." He heard Jaune shouted from afar. Jaune appeared in a puff of red smoke on Rogue's shoulder.

"so partner what says we finish this? I'm starting to get hungry" he asked

" _yes lets"_ he replied back

Jaune jumps off rogue's shoulder before sprinting towards the Magranslash only to past it and roundhouse kick it towards Rogue. Who himself swung his tail into it send it back to Jaune before jumping into the air. Jaune himself actually uppercut the phantom into the sky for it to meet up with a Rogue who smashes his tail into it sending it down back to the ground but rogue himself flew quicker to reach the ground before it. Jaune had his entire right arm on fire and rear back as Rogue landed opposite from him, on two legs with his own right fist rearing back.

As the Magranslash fell, both Jaune and Rogue were right on opposite sides of where it was gonna fall.

"ready partner!

" _yes!"_

Both rear their fist back as the Magranslash came falling.

"Man Series!:…" Jaune started

"… _. Bro Fist!"_ Rogue finished

As both performed a brofist on the Magranslash's bruised and battered body in a glorious burst of flame from both sides, killing it.

"Afterstream…. Phew! … finally, that's the last of them huh Rogue?" asked Jaune as he changed back to normal, his previous form streaming off him as he fell back onto his rear.

Rogue nodded as he looked upon the battlefield to see black glowing cores of where the Magranslash's corpse once lay. He just went to collect the cores as Jaune rests on the ground.

Jaune head perks up hearing a familiar voice from a distance calling for him. He looks up to see lily running towards him, totally passing Rogue on her way.

"Lily... ooof" was all he could get out before lily's small frame collided with his stomach. He looked down to see her hugging him with all her strength, he sighs as he pats her head. "Lily it's okay I'm fine see?" he says as he could tell she was scared.

She looked up at him with tears in her big green eyes. "look I'm alright honey. So please don't cry okay?" he asked as he wipes the tears from her eyes.

"o-okay papa." She said

"that's my girl. How about this, after uncle Rogue has his snack we have some ice cream. How does that sound?" he asks, his only reply being shouts of 'ye, yes yes' as lily jump up and down on his stomach. He chuckled as he got up with lily to see Rogue devour the last of the pitch phantoms cores.

"hey, rogue we're going to the cabin hurry up" Jaune shouted as he began to walk back to the cabin giving lily a piggyback, her giggling along the way with Rogue not that far behind them to the cabin.

[later]

The next day. Jaune loading the last of their stuff onto the motorcycle with lily and a dog size Rogue in the sidecar, all buckled up and ready.

"whelp that's the last of it. All packed up and ready to go" he said

"let's go! Go! Go! Right papa!?" shouted lily excited as she bounces in the side car, rogue in her lap. This only made Jaune chuckle as he got on the cycle and put on his helmet. Rev up the handle as he started the cycle, Jaune, lily, and rogue now driving off to who knows where but with smiles on their faces.

End

 **The screen faded out to black as the young man became nothing more than a silhouette, before the screen showed four images side by side of 4 silhouettes, each over a colored background, in order of; bright red, ash black, forest green and ice blue.**

 **Under each silhouette was a letter, spelling out the letters CLRN.**

 **The first silhouette then gained color, showing Jaune who had just defeated the huge lizards and killed the grimm from the village with an arm in front of him with his shield out, a symbol also appearing behind him in the image.**

 **The symbol of a gold dragon's head out with its claw by the head.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

 _"Thought"_

Techniques

' _Phantom thoughts'_

" _phantom talking"_

Chapter 2: Spectre trailer

Seeing Jaune and his daughter with rogue driving off on their motorcycle…

Watching from a pool of water was a young boy.

He looked to be around 12 years old, with white blonde hair that reached down to his back in a braided ponytail with the tips of his hair being a dark green color, with one long strand of hair falling between his eyes.

He had light skin color and a rather feminine face for a boy, his blue eye shining with a curious glint, his other eye is bandaged wrapped around it and his head.

He was wearing a v-cut teal long sleeve shirt that had a white sleeve and a black sleeve, He wears a partial arm gauntlet on his left hand. His pants have more of a teal and white vine motif trailing down his sides, being mostly black and trailing into a worn-out combat-oriented pair of black and blue sandals.

He also wears a white hooded cloak with two tails with cyan trimming. It has a symbol on the back of a black and white pendulum over a teal will-o-wisp.

He looks from the pool of water to look at another one, to see a blonde, red tipped haired boy with a small serpent around his head laughing as they walk away from a happy village left with tied up bandits.

He looks to another to see, a pig-tail young man dodging assaults of a bandana-wearing man and one with glasses with a long sleeve kimono, before being pummeled by a tomboy and her hammer

He raised his right hand, the blacken limb from the elbow up to the hand that looked to be made of dark energy and shadow. "…...come…" he whispered as a being draw itself from the boys very shadow.

The being that rose was about a taller by two inches than the boy. It had a small snout like a dragon and two white soulless eyes with no pupil. It's body flickering as if it was mad of a fire of darkness itself, saved for the two pauldrons with a pendulum on both of them on its shoulders, the shining white silver ring cuffs it wore along on its wrist of its big clawed hands, with the white collar around its neck.

"…." It stared at the pools before, at him, it tilted its head in confusion, the boy giggled.

"see here? " he asked it.

He pointed to the pools of water in which he saw the others, there in various points where pitch phantoms, waiting to attack or hiding,

"the others don't see them. That means we should deal with them before they cause them trouble okay Helios ?" he explains to the phantom.

The now name Helios slowly nodded, directing his gaze to the pools once again. He growled at the sight of the phantoms. The boy got up from the various glowing pools he was watching, that were around them, he walked away from them and to another room. Helios right along by his side as they walk through the room, the room seemed to be made from wood as if the entire room itself was carved out.

The room they entered was wide and vast, to their left was a few huge glowing pools facing them. There were roots warped into the shape of a circle, containing the pool, staring into it the boy could see the very same area that he witness earlier with Jaune and Lily. To his right was another that showed the Nerima district while the one by its side shows the road to Konoha.

" hmm which portal should we go through first?" he thought out loud staring at the portals of the other streamer's worlds, he turned to Helios. The phantom didn't bother to say a word but it did walk up to the Nerima one, staring back at the boy.

"Loup's world?" tilting his head to the side staring at Helios.

"… _.yes….."_ it said, getting a small smile from the boy.

"alright we'll go visit Loup's world first, then the others and be back before grandpa notices we're gone!" he said with a grin on his face.

Walking up by the phantom, they both gone through the portal.

[Juuban district]

At the Hikawa shrine, the Sailor Senshi were all discussing one Loup. Actually, the Inner Senshi were doing the discussing. Mamoru watched while the Outers were either watching or in Hotaru's case, talking to her friend Chibi-Usa. The Inners were all trying to figure out could he be and why did he appear now.

"Well," Rei reasoned. "If he's anything like how he acted, then we can guess that he's probably a nice guy if he protected the shrine."

"I hope he's still single," Minako sighed dreamily to herself, daydreaming of being Loup's girlfriend.

"Hmm," Haruka pondered "but what was that thing that we faced, it wasn't harmed by any of our attacks."

"Well, it was harmed by Cerberus right?" asked Michiru.

"Hmm," Haruka recalled. "it was, in fact, it looked more scared of him than us."

Her thoughts were stopped when Luna and Artemis could be seen running up the stairs looking like they were in a panic.

"Usagi!" Luna cried. "Where have you been?! There's two more youma attacking downtown!"

"WHAT?!" Usagi cried.

"Two in one day?!" Makoto asked in disbelief.

"Apparently," Artemis nodded. "We'd better hurry before they start hurting people!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Rei nodded.

The girls then pulled out their henshin sticks and prepared themselves for yet another fight. Two in one day was a little odd for them, but they didn't see anything to be worried about..

The boy landed on another rooftop as he entered Juuban. Helios looked around, curious about this new place, while the boy looked for the two phantoms they saw before in the pools.

"aww.. where are they? I know they're here somewhere, the pools never lie!" he whined, Helios patting his head.

Before he could complain, something had interrupted him.

A large explosion sounds to be exact. Both the boy and Helios slowly turned their gazes towards where the sound had originated from. It was easy to tell from the dust cloud that could be seen from the distance.

The boy looked at Helios, looking back he nodded. the shadows from the boy stretched out in front of him, holding his hands out, chains formed from the shadow as they wrapped themselves around his forearms until a handles made itself in his hands.

What formed, was a pair of deadly looking scythe sickles. The handles were about half the length of his forearms, with them having handles in the middle of them just like a tonfa. The blades of the weapon themselves were massive. They about half the boy's height, the blades are serrated with the segments appearing to interlock like a Celtic knot, with the end of the blades looking like they had a hole punched in.

With weapons in hands, he flung one out as it grappled onto a house chimney, he swung repeating the same action.

The boy was already heading straight for the source of the destruction. The dust from the last explosion was still lifting, but everything was able to be seen. The Phantoms in question was tall. Both of them had lower bodies fashioned after different animals. Both of them were covered from head to hoof in armor. Not an inch of flesh was visible. One was just a plain gray covered in armor that seemed made for going fast, didn't help that it looked like a deformed centaur, with its lower half had fur on fire with its tail being a snake. It looked like it was modeled after a chimera. The other one looked like a rhino and it looked like it was made more for war. The armor was thick and heavy and the hooves had spikes on them. Both animals looked royally Powerful to fight in general. Both of there are armor were covered in specks of black and had glaring red eyes.

Stopping and landing on top of a building roof, the boy saw the phantoms, Helios appearing from his shadow.

"whoa! Looks like the both of them are centaur phantoms, one of the ones that Grandpa talked about." The boy said with awe, simply giddy to see the phantoms despite their corrupted state.

Both the boy and phantom, watched as the sailor Senshi fought.

The battle for the Senshi was not going well. The two armored phantoms were tearing up everything in sight when the Senshi had arrived. When they did show up, the two centaurs went into a fury and began attacking wildly. The chimera was too fast to target while the rhino kept laying on heavy assaults to keep them disorganized. The last attack the rhino had launched at them was a flying tackle which slammed into the side of a building, causing a big cloud of dust and debris.

"Mercury, don't these things have a weakness?" asked Mars as they watched the chimera race next to the rhino to keep it covered.

"I keep trying to scan them, but the gray horse keeps getting in the way," Mercury replied while trying to scan both horses.

The chimera snorted and began running again straight at the Senshi, preparing to run them down. The chimera was aiming right for Sailor Jupiter when it suddenly felt some unexpected weight appear on it's back.

The added weight had caught it off guard and caused the chimera to stumble and crash into the pavement. The Senshi were shocked to see that it was a person who recklessly leaped onto the creatures back and had leaped off when the centaur had begun to stumble.

It was a boy who'd looked to be at the age of 15 and at a height of 4'10, with a hood over his head, hiding his face. He had weapons in his hands as he looked at the two phantoms, the chimera centaur getting his balance back while the rhino looked ticked off if anything.

"hmph….the chimera is very fast and agile but it's not that balance if all I had to do was sit on it like that." He commented, turning to the rhino centaur. " and you, you're very durable with your thick hide, if one's not careful around you, you could easily crush them with your weight alone."

The Senshi were dumbfounded while sailor moon and mars looked frightened once they heard what the rhino centaur could've done to them.

" wait! Who are you!" cried out mercury, suspicious of the new individual that stopped the phantoms.

The boy blinked.

"hm! Me?..heh heh…well you don't need to know that," the boy stated to them, their attention was then drawn back to the phantoms that looked ready to fight again but both of their attention seemed to be at the boy.

"hmm? Oh,…it seems I got your attention. Then it makes what happens next easier." He said, confusing the senshi as he held up his hand and coming from the boy's shadow came helios.

" Hey Helios, how about these guys? They strong enough for you?" his answer from the phantom was a snort at the centaurs.

"uhh…again? No good?"

Helios shook his head, the senshi stared at the black phantom and boy.

Ah…fine, we'll just look somewhere else then, but first, we'll deal with these two." The boy said getting the senshi's attention.

" this is unlike the others... It holds my will…..my emotions….but it is still…"He raised his left hand up as dark smoke expell from it.

".. **Dark** … **Phantom** …." the smoke erupted from the boy's hand like a black fog geyser. " … **Stream!**.." he swipes his hand downward, the smoke bursting from the spot he stood, it then started to become a hurricane of black.

The senshi brace themselves and held onto anything that was bolted down, from the power from the hurricane, so that it didn't try to sweep them up in its vacuum. The two phantoms didn't have to move or hide, though they were being dragged a bit if the way their feet moving forwards were any indication.

The hurricane was then cleaved from within, stopping the vacuum of the hurricane. The senshi sigh in relief only to see what emerge.

The figure stood at a height of 6'3, the same chains with the scythe sickles they saw before were loose and in his hands. the figure had a Dragon like a helm that has twin glowing red spots that would be the eyes. It wore a dark grey bodysuit armor that covered most of its body with silver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar which connects to his black chest armor that protected his chest to under his underarms. Teal and black spike shoulder pads are also adorned on his body. Its arms are adorned by armour gauntlets with clawed hands. Chains wrapping around the guanlets and a few small soikes above the knuckles. It had a separate black open worn out skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and connected by chains covered by a silver metal plate. Its legs were spike greaves with teal highlights.

The figure stared at the phantoms. " you're coming with alive…."

He raised his scythe sickles up in a stance to fight. " …or dead.." he said.

Well, it looks likes the chimera centaur didn't like the sound of the threat as it tries to rush the streamer, only to miss him as the streamer dove to the right but not before throwing his sickle to a building. Digging in deep and pulling on it to making it tighten as the chimera crashes into it, then with a strong tug the sickle comes undone and wraps around the chimera.

While this is happening the rhino centaur was about to join the confrontation but a hand from the shadows grabbed it hind leg and proceed to smash it into the already damaged buildings. The rhino centaur was then thrown into a destroyed bakery, coming out of the shadows was helios who looked pretty amused at the wreckage he had done using the rhino centaur as a makeshift wrecking ball.

As the rhino got back up, it glared daggers at the phantom, it then charges helios only for the phantom to slipped past it like smoke before bashing its clawed fist into its head sending it stumbling into the ground one again.

Seeing the rhino try to get up once more, helios raised its hand.

"Gather," he said as energy flowed from the phantom and from everywhere else into helios hand, forming a mass of energy.

The rhino phantom became weak all of a sudden, its strength being drained from the phantom before it.. helios turned away from it as he continued to gather energy into the orb in his hand, after acquiring enough he absorbed it, turning back to the drained and helpless phantom in front of him.

Helios then grabbed it by its arm and proceed to drag it towards his streamer…

With the streamer had bounded the chimera quite easily, especially thanks to helios draining its power along with the other one that he's dragging back with.

"oh…you got the other one. Great! Now we can bring these ones back." The figure said, before turning to the senshi.

"I'm sorry for what these phantoms have done, princess. We'll be taking them back now"

Behind the figure a portal appeared, he turned away and walk into it with Helios in tow, dragging the rhino centaur.

The senshi watched with only one thought in mind.

' _what just happened?'_

[Back at home]

Dragging both phantoms through the portal were the streamer and Helios. Walking away from them and Helios he left them room.

A few minutes he came back with two small white orbs in his hands. He then places on on both of the phantoms, the orb immediately engulfed them both, both the streamer and Helios then focus on the orb containing the phantom, until the orb shinked down back to its original size. Grabbing both orbs he went and place them on the pedestal that was behind them and watched as they disappeared.

"alright, two down let's go to the next world." He said, Helios nodding as they went to the portal next to the one they came from.

[Close to the borders of land of fire]

Walking through the portal to Aquos world, both the streamer and Helios search for the phantom. It shouldn't be far from their position.

" _hmm!"_ Helios grabbed his shoulder and pointed out. Right out there, in a distance was a pitch phantom fighting the young leviathan streamer as was a young red head girl using what appeared to be sand to attack.

"uh, oh.. looks like we were too late. He's already engaged it along with another opponent." He said watching Aquos try in vain to fight both the phantom and the red head, only for his legs to be ensnared in the red heads sand, the phantom readying its attack to kill the boy out.

" sorry, but we can't have that!" throwing out his sickle at the offending claw of the phantom, that was about to take out Aquos. His weapon wrapped itself around the claw, it then pulled the claw away from Aquos, dragging the phantom along with it and into the woods, striking and breaking a few trees as it was dragged towards him.

Unwrapping his sickle from the claw of the phantom, he watches it as it regains its bearings and then stared at him as if just noticing him. It growled and readied itself to fight him, now that won't do. Fortunately, sensed Levi coming their way with what appears to be Aquaos clones, he looked at the phantom and shook his head before jabbing it to the right, where Levi and the clones were coming from.

Seeing Levi stared at him, he decided that it was his time to leave, he turned around and disappeared into smoke and entered the shadows.

Where he emerged was what can be compared to a battlegrounds.

Hearing a growled he turned around to see Helios who looked to be on the brunt side.

"Helios? Where were you earlier?" asked the streamer looking back at him.

Helios only growled remembering where he was earlier.

 **Flashback**

Helios searched, he knew the pitch phantom they were here for was near, his nose never failed before when smelling for a phantom.

He stopped before turning his head to a tree, and upon there was their target.

It was about the size of a small dog with fur the same color of the autumn leaves with black specks decorating its fur. It wore a black mask that had red lining around its head, with a horn upon its head. It had claws and its tail was at least its size.

Staring at the creature Helios didn't say anything.

This, this is what they're supposed to be searching for? This puny little thing? It was so outrageous that he could not help but make a noise. He managed to curb the worst of it, but some of the sounds still leaked out. He couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing at the squirrel phantom in front of him.

The phantom didn't seem amused at Helios laughter of it. It spits at Helios.

The spit wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't a fireball that was spat at him, though all he did was backhand the fireball away from him and then proceed to laugh once again at the phantoms attempt to hurt him.

The phantom then let out a violent screech that was heard from the area, helios had to cover his ears?

After the screech, Helios looked pretty annoyed at the squirrel. The phantom didn't look so threaten by him. He raised an eyebrow until he heard the sound of chatter, he looked at the tree branches above him to see them being filled by more phantoms, all looking the same as the one before him.

His eyes widen at the sight of the trees above him being filled with a sea of autumn color squirrels, all staring back at him with beady eyes.

He then stared at the phantom in front of him with wide eyes. If the phantom could be, it be smirking smugly at him before it let out a whistle to its brethren.

They all spat out fireballs at him.

Helios stared with wide eyes with only one thought going through his mind.

'… _Fuck…'_

 **Flashback End**

He growled at the memory of what he's been put through at the expense of this small vermin. He had to kill each and every single one besides the one in his hand that was the leader.

He raised his hand holding onto the tail of the unconscious phantom, surprising the streamer.

"whoa! Where was that?" he asked to which Helios didn't say anything as he walked into the portal behind him with him following in tow.

[home]

Repeatng the procedure once again with the squirrel phantom.

" well, one last stop for us" walking into the last portal.

Where they appeared was a village in the middle of an invasion of a small swarm, and they were on top of a deserted building crawling with beasts of darkness with a white mask with red ascents.

These beasts were called Grimm in this world. The bane of both humans and faunus alike.

Both the streamer and Helios dispatched the grimm quite easily. The streamer ramming his sickles into a Nevermore's neck before violently ripping them out, thus ending its life.

Helios ripped an Ursa, he was fighting in half down the middle and then grabbed a beringel's head before crushing it in his hand, its head splattering from his grip.

After the Grimm were dead, they looked for the phantom that was around the village that was being invaded by the Grimm, killing any that come their way and saving some of the people that lived there. It was hard to convince them they weren't grimm themselves, though they then finally founded where the phantom was.

Its body is mostly dark purple in color with black tribal markings, to its bat-like ears and feet ending with a brighter purple. Its face is marked by a black jaw and red cheeks. It had spike hammer arms that are dark shades of violet with purple and black highlights, and they are wrapped in red chains. It has a whip-like tail of black stripes, which ends in a semicircular blade that has a hollow section which forms an anchor. It has a sigil is on the front of violet, dark blue and black, belt-like bands around its waist.

The thing that surprised them both was the grimm mask it wore on its face with its red eyes peering over the area it was in.

Helios glance at the streamer.

" I'm about as surprised as you are Helios. A shadow Phantom being here, a gargoyle one at that and from the looks of it, it had gone and possessed a grimm too." He said looking at the phantom noticing it sniff around before it had then locked its gaze at where they were.

" and it looks like it knows where we are from our scent. Aw crap," he immediately jumped from the roof top as the gargoyle smashed with its hammer arm into the building, crumbling it quite easy.

Helios managed to escape from the phantoms assault, the gargoyle raising its hammer arms once more and turned to see Helios.

Helios readied itself, the Shadow phantom pounced towards him, its arms shooting forwards far beyond their natural length in a flurry of powerful punches. Helios dodge as much as it can and forced himself between Shadow phantom's arms, slicing into its purple hide as it did so. All that seemed to do was make the creature more determined to kill him.

Right before it could smash Helios, it felt a great amount of bloodlust directed at it, it swiftly reclined back to avoid the soaring projectile that missed its torso and head.

Turing to the direction where the projectile came from it saw the streamer with a massive longbow, already loading another arrow on its bowstring at it. He released the arrow at the phantom. It went soaring with such ferocity it was splitting the wind. The gargoyle leaped from its pot as the arrow struck true and the spot it used to stand was reduced to a smoking crater from the big explosion from the projectile.

The shadow phantom stared at the streamer while Helios gave him a quick glance.

Earlier

The streamer jumped from his position as it was easily smashed by the phantom. He watched as it seemed to be occupied with looking for him and Helios, using this to his advantage he jumped to a higher ground.

Once he was at a suitable position, he connected both ends of his scythe sickles blades and the side handles to form a longbow. It stood at a few inches short of his height, with the edge of the bladed bow being serrated with the segments appearing to interlock like a Celtic knot, with the end of the blades looking like they had a hole punched in that a black bowstring in.

" hope Helios can keep it distracted," he said as he raised his hand out.

" _my nature is ever breathing as the flowing wind"_

Strands shot out from his shadow and pooled in just an inch above his hand.

" _my core is drenched in bloodlust"_

The pool of shadows formed a black barbed spear with a red hue, bloodlust rolled off it. He wasn't done ith it as twisted his opened hand, the spear then begins to twist and change until it was an twisted into a long arrow.

He set the arrow on the string, his aim is clear and he pulled it, and the wind screeched.

The moment he pulled that arrow to the string, a black and crimson wave of energy sparked to life from the arrow, it held a force that was enough to make the wind itself screech at its mere presence, making the air roar and trash around that made the students cover their faces from the bursts of wind. A red, crimson light enveloped the pitch black sword the moment it was released. It was fast, undoubtedly so as the wind pressure become wilder when it was launched. The crimson light soaring toward the Grimm that was now aiming to harm Helios.

" _my nature burns hotter than any flames or heat"_

He already formed another arrow and loaded it onto his bow by the time the phantom dodged his first shot, this time the arrow was radiating intense heat, looking to the point of melting in his grasp.

Seeing as his attack missed, he did not frown or feel any disappointment, instead, he simply smirked as he released his second arrow at it.

"try and dodge this one.." he challenged it.

Present

The gargoyle would've had dodged that second arrow….if it wasn't for a certain phantom who landed a hard solid hit on its back while it was about to dodge the second arrow. The arrow struck the phantom's left shoulder, only this time the arrow burned a hole through it and hit a few meters away.

Screeching in pain, it grasps its wound from the arrow, glaring at the black streamer archer.

Helios smell two new scents coming their way.

It was Cavalier and….that dragon it fought before….. banishing thoughts of fighting the red dragon once again away, he quickly sank into shadows and appeared by his streamers side.

He growled, gaining his attention, nodding at him they both disappeared into the portal behind them, hearing voices behind them.

It's better to leave this to them to finish.

Once again back at their home, they walked out of the room. taking a left down the hallway, they kept on walking past several rooms, with the last one looking like a bedroom before they were at their destination, a huge door before them as they push it open and walked in.

It was a grand hall made of roots and metal, with huge orbs inside the walls. Two on the right containing the centaurs before they lost their form and left behind their black cores. On the other side was the squirrel phantom, the same thing happening to it as the others. Helios growled at the puny phantom in anger.

" _ **Heh heh,…what's wrong brat? Annoyed by the little critter?"**_ taunted an old deep voice from across the grand hall.

There in the middle of the grand hall was a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with crimson, once red scales, now are a dull red. His lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is now a dull cream in color with a stripe of dull red down the center of it. it also has noticeable many scars that littered its entire body, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest its back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his pitchfork tail. it has a triangular head with three sleek horns, one of them being broken, a pair of large, old round eyes with white sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his blue, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose with a few nicks. it also sports dull canine teeth and has claws with long, dull, red nails. its large bony wings resemble a bat's and a wyvernn's, with rippled tips, with his right one has a huge hole in it.

Staring down at the two that stood before it.

" _**Helios….**_ _ **Lu**_ _ **...did you two found more phantoms that weren't taken cared of by the others again?"**_ he asked with a huff.

Lu nodded at the huge dragon phantom. "yeah, we did Grandpa Rouge though we had to leave the last one we were fighting since the streamer of that world was close by." He explained.

The dragon snorted at the boy's expression and tone.

" _ **hmph…little one take off that form. If I'm going to talk to you, I want to see your face at least."**_ He said, with lu nodding.

"afterstream…" he said, his form fading off him like steam. Shrinking back to his normal height, almost falling but helios catching him.

Getting a sigh from the dragon at the sight of Lu looking drained from the use of Phantom stream.

 _ **Little one don't overexert yourself. Phantom stream is a strain on the body, but Dark phantom stream is even more of a strain and exerting since your partner is a Pitch phantom"**_ he said glancing at Helios, who'd growled at him.

" _ **yeah yeah growled all you want kid, but it'll take more than that to scare your old man… sigh get some rest you two while I convert these phantoms back to normal, alright?"**_ he said to them both.

"oh! Can you tell us another story about your old days before we head to rest then? please!?" Lu pleads with puppy dog eyes.

" _**okay okay just stop it with that look will ya?"**_ lu nodded while chuckling, he walked up to him and sat on his forehand, Helios sitting on the old dragon's shoulder.

"… _ **sigh..alright. have I told you two about the time that I and my partner faced a tyrant?..."**_

 **End**.

 **The four silhouettes appeared again, in the same order and with the same letters underneath.**

 **This time, both the first silhouette and second one were colored in, showing Jaune in the same pose as last time with an arm in front of him with his shield out, next being Lu, with a wide smile on his face and his arms held out to his side with his scythe sickles in hand.**

 **Just like Jaune has his symbol behind him, Lu has his own symbol behind him.**

 **His symbol is a black and white pendulum over a teal will-o-wisp and behind it is the head of Helios head.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

' _Thought_ '

Techniques

 _"_ _Phantom talking_ _"_

 _"Phantom talking"_

 _"Phantom talking"_

 **"phantom thoughts"**

Chapter 3: Fighter Trailer

Hopping over rooftops in the moonlight, chasing a beast through the town.

The figure seemed to have enough of their game of cat and mouse as he increased his speed to catch up, before giving the beast a roundhouse kick to its midsection. Watching it fly over houses did the figure realized that's its getter a bit too far.

"shit!" he begins hopping rooftops once again after it.

" _you better"_

" _hurry up"_

" _Pup"_

he heard as he increased his speed to chase it down.

' _Why can't anything go right for me?!'_ he thought

[In Juuban]

Through the town of Juuban was…. screaming

"We have youma signals coming from the downtown mall. Hurry Sailor Moon!"

Tsukino Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon, was making her way along the rooftops of the business section of Juuban. A few other girls dressed in similar sailor fukus soon joined her. "Sailor Mars! Sailor Mercury! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Where else are we gonna be, meatball head?" Rae commented with a slight sneer.

Mercury did her best to tune out the small spat the two girls always had before, after, and during every youma attack. "At least Queen Serenity isn't here to see this."

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were already on sight, fighting a strange Snake cross woman youma. It was strange, but the Scouts had yet to fight a youma that wasn't a woman cross something. They were currently running in between cages in the pet store while being attacked by strange reptiles, mostly snakes made of energy.

"Hold it there, Hiss Breath. I don't know what you think you're doing, but a pet store is a place for people to make homes for animals, not for you to trash." Boy, it was getting harder and harder to come up with some good speeches. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

But before any of the sailors or the youma could attack each other a creature fell from the sky through a few billboards and in the middle of them.

It was a reptile that's for sure but a two-headed hydra!

It appeared as a large, serpent-like reptile with blue scales with specks of black and a grey underbelly. It has two heads, each one a different shade of blue: the right head is violet-blue, the left one is black-blue. The heads all have red eyes, and horns on their noses, it had two arms with spikes running up to its shoulders.

"I... Is that with the youma? Asked Sailor Mercury staring at the monstrous monster before them and clearly not wanting to fight it if it was on the youma's side.

"I hope not. I'm not sure if we could handle it." Replied Sailor Moon scared of the horrifying monster.

The youma on the other hand was staring at the beast with awe. This creature is a great reptile and one she could use against these senshi.

"hahahaha fellow reptile I command you to destroy these foolish senshi once for all!" they youma demanded of the creature, instead of it doing as it wished it directed its ire on to her before cleaving the youma in two with its claws.

"kyaaaa! No! no me! ….. The sen…shi" was all it could say as both halves of it fell down to the ground. The senshi only looked in horror as the monster had ripped the youma they were fighting in half.

"it…it just tore her apart!" Sailor Jupiter pointed out in fear.

The girls then see it turn to face them, its red eyes glaring right into them with hunger and hatred.

"uh…guys…it's staring at us now." Commented Sailor Venus trembling in fear and taking a step back from it, the other senshi all stare back at it as well in fear. All but one as sailor mars was front of the others.

"I'm not going let an overgrown two headed snake scared me!" Sailor Mars said with confidence, as she glared at the creature

"Mars Snake Fire!" Mars shouted as she conjured a snake of fire to attack the creature, the sailors watch as the snake eats up the creature before it exploded in flames. The creature roared in pain as they watch it whines in pain.

"it worked? It's hurt?" the other senshi all looked at the sight before they heard it roared once again, the flames disappearing showing its angered glare from its two red eyes.

" Mars! You just made it, even more, angrier "shouted Venus at the flame Sailor who looked nervous.

From above the sight was the figure once again, now having caught up with the creature only to see it now engaged in a fight with the Sailor Senshi.

"whew…found it again." He said as he took a glance at the monster he's been chasing down, only to notice something different about it.

" _I see that"_

" _you've noticed by now "_

" _that something's amiss with the"_

" _ **Basi**_ _ **lisk**_ _phantom_ _ **"**_

he turned back towards the owners of the voices. What greeted his sight was a huge three-headed Wolf with ice engulfing its ash-grey fur body. It has a large metal brace with a broken chain attached to its left and right paw, with similar-looking spiked collars around its necks. In addition, it has a large bone structure protruding from its back, that's running along its spine that also reaches to its shoulders. The three heads, each one looking the same except for one feature: the right head having a large curved fang from the right side of its face and has darker shade of blue eyes, the left one having a large curved fang from the left side of its face and has lighter shade of blue eyes, and the middle one having no curved fangs at all but ice encasing its head like a helmet of a great wolf over its head and clear sapphire blue eyes...

the three-headed wolf walked to the figures side and stared down at the fight of the senshi and the Basilisk.

" _it's missing one of its heads."_ The left head started with a light jovial voice looking at the senshi.

" _that means it probably had splintered off somewhere."_ The middle head continued with a smooth voice looking at the fight.

" _that brings more trouble. It shouldn't be far off"_ the right head finished with a deep menacing voice looking at the **Basilisk**.

"what should we do then Cerberus?" asked the figure glancing at the now named Cerberus, who was looking down at the fight then the **Basilisk.**

" _what_ _you_ _will do is hunt."_ The left head started.

" _the other head down before."_ The middle head continued

" _it causes any more trouble here pup" the_ right head finished before all three heads looked the figure.

He looked at Cerberus before looking at the fight that was happening below them. "but what about them?" he asked only for Cerberus to walked forward.

" _don't worry, leave it to me_ _Ranma._ _"the_ middle head said as it stares back at the now named Ranma, Ranma nodded knowing he can trust the three-headed canine. He then roofs hopping once again in the direction of the other **Basilisk** head.

Now that Ranma had left to deal with the other head, Cerberus can deal with the main body here and help these…. warriors? he jumped from the building he was one and came crashing down upon the pitch phantom, pinning it and crushing it into the concrete.

[with the senshi earlier]

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

" Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Were shouted as a water blast a beam of light and bolts of electricity was fired at the **Basilisk** but all it did was make the phantom even madder and push it back a bit.

"nothings working on this thing!" sailor Mercury stated seeing that none of their attacks did any harm to the beast.

"what do we then?! I don't want to be snake chow!" sailor Venus complained as they were beginning to lose hope of winning against the reptile beast. But that all was thrown out the window when another monster came crashing down upon it like a boulder from nowhere.

Once they got a looked at it, they were greeted with the sight of a three-headed wolf pinning the monster down as one of its head was staring at them.

"oh, no not another one!" sailor moon shouted,

" _don't worry senshi, you're not the ones I'm after but its this one instead."_ The right head stated surprising them before it directed its gaze on the phantom trapped underneath his claws.

" _now to deal with you while the pup takes care of the other one."_ Cerberus raised one of his claws as ice formed over it making knives of ice over his claws before bringing it down on the phantom's chest impaling it, thus killing it.

The senshi watched as the phantom turn into black dust leaving only a black core that was snared in Cerberus's claws. They watched as it raised the core in front of its heads and began to feast upon the core until there was anything left on its claws.

After its meal, it turned towards the senshi, they tensing up from the phantom.

" _sigh… please reframe from attacking me please, for I have no reason to fight you besides the fact that I had just helped you" the_ left head deadpanned towards them as Cerberus walked passed them not bothering to look back at them.

"w-wait!" sailor moon called out towards the three-headed phantom, making it stop dead in its tracks.

It turned back to face them making sailor moon a bit nervous but she continued with what courage she has.

"t-thank you for helping us Mr.…um..."

"Cerberus" all heads answered her.

"right…. w-what did you mean by the other one?" sailor moon asked, getting the attention of the other senshi. They all tensed hearing both the left and right head chuckle, sensing forebedding.

"what I mean…is that there's another **Basilisk** running around. "he stated terrifying them of the thought of another one but one….

"wait before you said that the pup will take care of the other one. Who's that?" asked sailor mars

Cerberus just chuckled from her question and turn away from the senshi.

"heh heh don't worry your heads about it but he went after the other head in that direction." Cerberus gestured to the path with his right claw, making the senshi pale in color realizing what place that leads to.

Cerberus watched as the girls made way for the shrine. He just chuckling before looking at the moon.

[Hikawa shrine]

In front of the shrine, was an old man who was observing the night sky and full moon. He was just on the porch (1) of the shrine sipping a cup of sake. This is the priest grandfather Hino.

"ah…noting like a cup of sake under the stars and the moon" he said taking another sip, it was nice. No trouble, his granddaughter is well and the shrine is in good condition. That was until grandfather Hino heard something from the bushes. Getting up from his seat he walked over before a reptilian tail lashed out and hit him in the chest, knocking him onto his but as the Basilisk emerge, now having a body once more.

Grandfather Hino looked in fright at the creature that looked at him, it hissed at him but before it could anything.

"Mōko Takabisha!" was heard as the basilisk was blasted by a ball of chi. The chi attack knocked the phantom from grandfather Hino quite a bit.

Landing in front of grandfather Hino was a young man of about average height with a lithe and athletic frame. He had black hair tied into a pigtail and strong stormy blue eyes. The young man attire is a Chinese red sleeveless silk shirt and silk black pants with dress shoes.

The young man looked back at grandfather Hino with a sheepish look. " hey! Ranma Saotume. Sorry about this." He introduced and apologize to the old preist before facing the basilisk once again.

The basilisk glared at Ranma with both hatred and hunger… it could see through its eyes the amount of emotion thriving through his very being, and it wants it.

The basilisk rushes him with an over swipe, Ranma easily side-step the attack and then twirled into a spin kick aiming for its shoulder. Ramming its shoulder with a kick Ranma immediately help grandfather Hino up.

"you should go hide okay? Leave it to me" Ranma said as Hino nodded running to hide inside the shrine, cup and sake forgotten. He turned to see the young teen looking at him not noticing the basilisk behind about to bite his head off.

But before he could warn the young man, he spun around quickly facing the basilisk. Cold air generating into his hands as he holds them out in front of him.

Instead of biting into the young man the basilisk had its fangs and mouth block by what appears to be a three-piece nunchaku or san-setsu-kon, both ends held out by Ranma. Ranma pushed the basilisk back catching it in surprised before receiving a strike to the jaw and then one to its cranium.

Ranma spun the three-piece nunchaku like master, only having a few miss uses. two pieces of the nunchaku was ten inches long while the one in Ranma's right hand was 7 inches and looked very different compared to the other two. It looked curve at the end into a stock handle and trigger with engravings of snowflakes and a wolf head on the end. One part of the nunchaku had a barrel and engravings of wolfs along breeze and the last part had was the same as the last one with a mechanical piece.

Ranma twirled the weapon in his hands, taunting the phantom to attack him again. The basilisk charged him once again, only for a figure to appear in front of it. It was another Ranma only wearing a black version of Ranma's clothes and wearing wolf mask with a fang from the left side. The clone stopped its charged while Ranma used his clone to jumped over the basilisk and behind it.

Ranma strikes were a blur, after taking blow after blow to its back the basilisk roaring in pain before using its tail to try ward him away. At the same time, it grabbed a hold of the Ranma clone and threw him at the original. The clone disappeared before Ranma, the basilisk hissing at him as he stood with his nunchaku around his neck

Ranma stared at the phantom. "hmm…. your mostly built for great strength and not very agile but your tail makes up for since its long and versatile, allowing you for you to reach certain threats" He analyzed as it glared at him. "not bad…but sadly that's not gonna cut it."

Basilisk back away from Ranma as cold fog begin to formed around the young youth. Chill it generated ward off the reptile serpent as it grew and formed around Ranma.

"hey what's wrong? Its just a bit cold. "he taunted harmlessly towards the phantom but it backed away. The fog and wind seeming to pick up and twirl around Ranma, getting quicker and quicker with each minute that pass. "hmph fine…then let's do this then…. **Phantom**..." he said cross his arms in front of himself in the X formation as the cold fog and freezing wind circling him like a vortex. "…. **Stream!** " he shouted to the sky, uncrossing his arms as the vortex engulfed him in a hurricane of snow and ice.

What emerged was a being clothed in a long fur coat. Its face seemed to be covered in black fur, having a wolf like snout with its head covered in a sharp stripe of armour like helmet with two tusk-like crests at the side of its cheeks, it having two wolf ears poking out from underneath the crests and the stripe of head armour. It wore a long fur-edged Coat, the coat being past knee-length and is trimmed at the wrists with fur while there is a pelt of fur around the collar of the coat going down its back, at the bottom of the coat being torn and worn out. At both of its shoulders are silver large long rectangular shoulder armor with each one bearing a crescent moon with claw marks going through them. black fur covered his body from his chest to his feet, a few bones exposed and covering his chest, it had clawed hands. The thing that draw most attention was the three masks that were on his left, right shoulders and the last one on his back.

Ranma opened his eyes, revealing stormy blue silted eyes gazing over to the basilisk.

"alright…" he said while rolling his shoulders and any kinks in his body. "let's do this, shall we?" he said as he skated across the distance between them. Before the basilisk could blink Ranma was already in front of it before it already, the basilisk tried to catch him with its tail but Ranma made another clone to take his place.

Ranma swung at it with a right to its gut hard, causing it to stumble for a moment, he jumped to the side as its tail came at him, it seemed to dealt with his clone. As he dodged however it skidded on the ground and swing back at him. He caught its tail, he grits his teeth as his feet dug into the ground stopping him from sliding back. He took a step away as another clone took his place holing its tail in place.

Ranma faced it as chilling mist began to flow from his hands, frost forming over his hands. Ice formed over his hands changing them into huge claws of clear ice, from the wrist to his hand was covered in ice.

Ranma create two more clones while the basilisk who was struggling to free its tail. He blurred out of sight and dashed towards basilisk surprising it. He swung a roadhouse kick at it which it blocked before unleashing a flurry of spin swipes and punches as he maneuvered around it avoiding every strike like a dancing fairy.

its claws started to glow burning white again and it slashed out at Ranma. Sparks flew as its arms clashed with his clone's claws as they lashed out to protect him. Steam taking form into the air from clashes of ice and glowing white hot heat.

They kept up the dance as Ranma jumped back while it cleaves both of his clones and crushing his last one within its tails grasp. The basilisk did give Ranma some wounds from the small cuts and scrapes on his arms and chest was any indecision. That's not to say with each strike the basilisk was gaining another set of cuts on its arms.

Ranma quickly swipe his claws at the floor, causing ice to erupt from the ground towards the basilisk crossing its arms and tail in front of it to protect itself.

*BOOM! * A huge explosion from Ranma's ice hitting the basilisk.

From the dust and smoke, the basilisk looked okay with a few scrapes and some ice on it. It looked back where the spot Ranma stood to find him missing. Now where did the little wolf boy go-, the basilisk felt claws hit it on the right of its chest, then left, then right, left, center, right, back, left, front, right, left, right. It soon felt pain all over its body as it was suddenly whisked off the ground.

Feet skidding on the ground was Ranma and his three clones all emerging from the now created tornado taken form and taking to the very air above.

While the tornado rages on with the pitch phantom inside, Ranma summoned his nunchaku once again. The tornado becoming smaller with each second that it ascends before it imploded on itself in a burst of freezing wind and snow. The basilisk falling was partially frozen in ice or covered in frost.

All three of Ranma's clones readied themselves below were it was gonna fall, Ranma went through a set of movements with his nunchaku before the parts of the weapon combine themselves. The long piece acting as the handle grip and trigger before the others hooking up to form a shotgun Winchester Model 1200.

Just as the basilisk was twenty feet from the ground, the clone's drags their claws across the ground to generate a small ice wave forward, that hits the phantom freezing it further before doing a backwards facing front-flip kick launching the phantom into the air. They vanished before performing barrage of attacks from several directions, with each strike causing the ice on the basilisk to grow, forming a giant spiked ice crystal around it.

As the giant spike crystal formed Ranma readied and aimed his weapon towards it with one swing of his left arm.

"heh heh... I gotta admit. You were good, haven't had a fight like that in a good while. But sadly, I'm gonna have to end it." He praised it even if it couldn't have heard him.

"Rest in peace…" he whispered before pulling the trigger. Shooting the giant ice crystal bursting the ice into thousands of pieces, leaving only a dark core like orb behind.

Ranma sighs making his weapon disappear while walking towards the core as it descends.

The sailor senshi made it to the shrine only to see the ending of the fight and the mysterious winner of the fight. They all observe how different he looked while some were observing him in a different way. This was the 'pup' that the being Cerberus meant before?

The senshi notice he was holding his arm out with a dark orb in his grasp.

"how's this Cerberus?" he asked throwing it up as the senshi watched it flew into the air only to be caught by a familiar beast. It ate the orb before nodding towards the figure. He looked happy and relieved, he looked ready to leave.

"w-wait!" sailor moon called out to the person, stopping him. He turned to face her, staring at her with twin crystal stormy blue eyes. The other senshi looking at her as well wondering shy she stopped him.

"what?" he asked

"uh…. before you go. Can I have your name at least?" she asked getting wide eyes from the other senshi.

But before they could say anything-

"sure. It's Loup." He said before jumping onto the shrines roof before hopping off to another one, he was gone in only a few seconds.

[with Ranma]

The young man was hopping from rooftop to rooftop before he landed on one he knew very well and was happy to be back to.

"afterstream..." he whispered as his form turned into steam off his body as he turns back to his original form.

"whew…made it back. Man, what a night. Got to train and meet the senshi." Said Ranma stretching his body from his night.

"I'm happy that you"

"enjoyed your night Ranma, so how was your training partner?"

"I hope he wasn't difficult for you?"

The three heads asked him to which he shook his head.

"naw he was good but I'm the best!" he said with pride and cockiness, to which he was whipped in the head with Cerberus's tail.

"right sorry about that. I won't act cocky" he said to which Cerberus respectably nodded.

The huge canine shrank down to the size of a puppy before hopping on Ranma's shoulder.

He nodded as he jumped down from the rooftop and enter the house.

 **End**.

 **The silhouttes showed up once more, the same letters underneath, with Jaune and Lu being colored in first, followed by Ranma, with his Nunchaku resting around his neck and a small smirk on his face.**

 **Like the others, his own symbol appeared behind him.**

 **It's a dark blue tornado with three black claw marks and wolf heads behind it all.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Demon/God speech"**

 **Techniques**

" **Phantom talking"**

" _phantom talking"_

Chapter 4: shinobi Trailer

There was only darkness.

Throughout the cavern, until lit by the glow of a lonely lake and luminating moss surrounding it and the ceiling with stalagmites, even further into the cavern. By the lake, with his only, his legs dangling in the lake was a teen.

The young teen of fifteen remained silent, not making a single sound nor motion enjoying the silence. His hair was a brilliant shade of gold as if it had been kissed by the sun itself, with red at the tips giving it an almost fiery appearance. On either cheek, three whisker marks adorned the lightly tanned skin on his face. He was in nothing but a pair of teal colored swim trunks with a purple serpent design. He enjoyed himself with his eyes closed listening to the sound around him as the light reflected off his face, a drop of water falling from one of the stalagmites into the lake, a rippling through it.

" _brother? their here. Should we take care of them?"_ Said in a higher pitched jester-like voice from behind the teen. The teen isn't startled or surprised at the voice.

" They're here already?" *Sigh*" ….and I was just starting to enjoy myself." The teen got out of the lake and drying off his legs as he went to change into his clothes." alright then let's go, bro"

The teen wore jade green short sleeve shirt with a Chinese leviathan going up the left of his chest, with purple highlights. He wore over that a three tailed purple sleeveless hoodie like a suit jacket with jade highlights. He wore a belt with a gold bucket along with his black anbu pants taped off at the heel with modified boot shinobi sandals with weights. He wore green fingerless gloves with metal plating.

The teen forms a single hand sign with his left hand, he disappears in a swirl of water.

(east entrance of kohona)

On the road trail towards kohona were merchants and civilians running for their life's. The reason was behind them in the form of six huge bipedal bears like creatures chasing them. They were red with specks of black in color of their fur with stone thorns adorning their bodies from the tip o their spines to their chests and claws." **Rooooooooooar!** " they advanced on the merchants and civilians, in their feral mind that nothing could stop them from their prey…. well almost nothing as a shuriken found itself lodged in one of the bears like creature's skull causing great pain to it.

"A few **Majors** huh? Now, where did you lot came from" said the very same teen from earlier? He shifted his head at the civilians and merchants "hey you alright? If so, then you should hurry up and leave. "he said as he then turned his sight back to the **Majors.** "you know… I was enjoying myself until you guys came. And now your gonna pay for it by entertaining me, how's that sounds?" his only replied was a roar of anger. 'I thought as much' he sighs as one of the **Majors** came at him with a swift of its which he ducked out of the way as he maneuvers around it along with the others who'd join in on trying to hit him. The teen noticed he was boxed in, to which didn't go unnoticed by the **Majors** as they all attack him at the same time. Only for a whirlpool of water to protect him, knocking the Majors away as the water disperse to show what appears as a large, serpent-like dragon with purple and teal scales and a white underbelly, it has a large curve bladed tail. It had its body curled around the blonde teen protectively with its head right next to him.

" _really_ _Naruto_ _you must be more aware of your surroundings next time brother."_ It said to the now named Naruto who'd looked embarrassed.

" heh heh sorry about that Levi ill be more careful from now on" Naruto chuckled.

"sigh…. oh well. we still have some problems to take care right brother?" Levi asked as he looked at the Majors circling them

"right well time to do our thing bro!" he shouted as he enters a stance with his left hand in a one hand ram seal with his right arm cross over with water covering it. "I offer up my memories. **Phantom…"** he whispered as water started to swirl around him at his feet.

"… **. Stream**!" he shouted as he waves his right arm in an arc causing a whirlpool to engulf him. As it consumed him he started to change with the water swirl around his form. Levi himself became like water and he slithered himself into the whirlpool that enveloped Naruto. What emerged was Naruto with a whole new look. He was wearing dark green tabi boots, mask, and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of an ancient ninja warrior. He wears a violet ninja garb with green highlights, he wears a teal and purple vest over his garb with clawed armored gauntlets. On his right shoulder is a shoulder guard shape of a leviathan, with a teal mantle over his arm with purple highlight designs. His head was cover in coral in the same likeness of the sanbi Biju with a single blue eye staring right at the growling bear like phantoms beasts.

"welp…. time to go to work," Naruto said as he sank into the very ground he was standing on like it was water only to appear in front of one other the **Majors**. He gave it an upward kick to its jaw with great force snapping its neck. "one down" he then ducked from the swipe of claws from another one, he then slipped through its legs only to then turn and sink his own hands in his its back as they phase right through. He then lifted with his strength the phantom at the one that was charging at him from behind, causing them to ram right into a tree. "well that keeps those two occupied." He said as he heard growling again, he turned around to see the remaining three glaring at him. Naruto not willing to take any chances he stretches out his hand towards the ground as a pole started to rise up from the ground surface like rippling water. He grabs onto the pole drawing it from the ground as it reveals to be a halberd with the blade being just like Levi's tail.

Twirling it in his hand he then stares at the phantoms in a battle ready stance with his halberd, the first one to attack him was then tripped by his halberd as he then impaled it in its unprotected stomach. As it dies he then lifted himself up by his halberd and he spun, moving his body to drop kick another who was near as the first was getting impaled by him. He sank into the ground, this causing the bear like phantoms to look around.

Naruto's hands rose from the ground underneath the last phantom as he then pulled both of its feet down leaving it stuck to the ground with no way of escape. Naruto sprung from the ground and landed right in front of the immobile phantom, with a flick of his wrist the blade at the end of his halberd shifted to until the blade of the halberd made it looked a scythe with water emerging, forming the rest of the blade. He then spun around slicing the phantom in half along with the other phantom behind him that he originally he dropped kicked. With that, he then turns his sights on the two remaining phantoms that he flung at each other.

He then began to walk calmly towards as the area around him enlarge becoming water. his walk becoming a jog then turns into running as swings his halberd at them upward sending them both flying as it then shifts into its scythe form. Naruto snagging them both on the dull side of the blade and slamming them both back onto the watery surface only for a tail with a blade tip to ensnared them and dragged them into the abyss of the water.

"have a nice swim!" he joked as he knows nothing escapes Levi once he got them like that. Naruto then looks back at the sight of their fight to see the corpses of the phantom **Majors** are turning into smoke leaving a glowing black core behind. "well that's a good amount for the day. Wouldn't you say so bro?" asked Naruto as he turns his head slightly at Levi who was now right by his side.

" _ah quite so brother. I thank you for this meal"_ he says as he then goes and begins to eat the black cores of the very beast they were fighting earlier. After his meal Naruto walking up to him" yeesh those guys ruined our relaxing time." He says with a tone of disappointment.

" _well yes they did but brother look on the bright side those innocent people are alright and you got_ _some_ _entertainment out of them at least,"_ Levi said as he looks at his brother with mild amusement.

"okay true that they did. but now I'm kind of hungry since all I've been doing was fighting those guys and seeing you eat does make me in the mood for some dango" he said as he thought of some food in thought. He then realizes that he was in his stream form," Afterstream" he muttered as his form begin to steam off him. He then shakes off the feeling of his previous form as Levi shrinks back to the size of a normal snake and wraps himself around Naruto's neck as he begins to walk back into the village and towards getting himself some food.

End

 **The four silhouettes appeared again, in the same order and with the same letters underneath.**

 **The four silhouettes appeared again, with the letters CLRN still underneath each one, as the first three silhouettes were colored in, showing Jaune, Lu, and Ranma, with the fourth and final silhouette finally being colored in, with Naruto in mid spear swing with a wild grin.**

 **Like the other three, Naruto has his own symbol behind him.**

 **His symbol was of a violet serpent around the Uzumaki swirl.**

 **well that's the end of the trailer's. what do you think?**


End file.
